Talk Dirty to Me
by harrys-girl-4-life
Summary: One night, Harry and Draco find themselves trapped inside a very, very tiny broomcloset. When Draco discovers Harry's naughtiest kink, does he give into temptation? Or does he resist, and allow the knowledge to drive him mad? ONE-SHOT


**I'm back! I know, I know, it's been a terribly long time since I've updated anything. I promise to start working on that! I severely underestimated how tired I'd be when I got home from vacation, so now I'm even more behind than before! I'll be trying my damndest to get some chapters out ASAP.**

**On another note, I thought a good way to announce my return would be with a Harry/Draco! I mean, who doesn't love these boys, right?**

**I hope you all enjoy, please remember to leave me a review! They seriously make my day so much better. :)**

**Much love,**

**harrys-girl-4-life**

* * *

"What the fuck?" Draco Malfoy exclaimed as he suddenly bumped into something warm and solid.

"Fucking people can't even...Malfoy?" Harry Potter asked in confusion as he bounced off the blonde's chest.

"No, I'm Luna fucking Lovegood, what do you think?"

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy, its fucking dark in this damn castle."

"Because it's midnight! What the hell are you doing up this late, Potter? Looking for someone who needs saving?" Draco asked, looking in the direction he thought Harry was in as he groped in his pocket for his wand.

"I was just...well, I was...fine. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around for a bit," Harry replied, also reaching for his wand. "What the hell are you doing out this bloody late?"

"Lumos," Draco muttered, squinting in the sudden light, then drawing himself up to his full height. "I, Potter, am a school prefect, and as such I have certain responsibilities that I must fulfill. I was doing my rounds. In fact, I should be taking points from Gryffindor for you nearly attacking me!"

Draco smirked; baiting Potter was too much fun.

"You git! What the fuck would you do that for? You ran into me just as hard as I ran into you!"

Draco continued smirking and shrugged nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I can and you can't?" He offered, a mischievous glint in his silver eyes.

"Bloody prat," Harry mumbled, finally locating his wand. "Lumos."

"Wanker," Draco shot back, now sneering at Harry's appearance. While Draco was fully clothed in his school robes, Harry stood before him in nothing but a pair of low-slung, black sweatpants and a thin white t-shirt, with his hair even more wild than usual. In all actuality, it gave him a bit of a just-fucked look that Draco found rather attractive, but he'd never admit to it.

Harry opened his mouth to deliver his answering insult, but Draco sprang forward with the quick reflexes of a Seeker and clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Someone's coming."

Harry pulled his mouth away from Draco's hand and nodded curtly in understanding. He quickly put out his wand-light and moved closer to Draco to stand in the light.

"Follow me, Potter," Malfoy hissed, tiptoeing along the corridor, Harry right behind him. Draco quickly located what he was looking for as footsteps became more audible behind them, quickly grabbed a door handle, and shoved Harry inside. He followed Harry into the tiny broomcloset, but unfortunately tripped on the threshold and nearly landed on his face. With reflexes as quick as Draco's own, Harry quickly caught him, but his wand clattered to the floor and the light went out completely.

"Fuck," he growled into the darkness, righting himself and leaning against the wall across from Harry in an attempt to get away from his touch. He failed, however, because the closet was so tiny that even with both boys pressed against opposite walls, their legs were still tangled together and their chests brushed together every time one of them inhaled.

"Smallest fucking closet I've ever been in," Harry mumbled.

"Just how many closets have you been in, Saint Potter?" Draco asked, covering his genuine curiosity with his usual snark.

"I lived in a fucking cupboard for the first eleven years of my life, Malfoy. I hit my head every damn time I sat up and this is still smaller than that!" Harry replied hotly, clearly aggravated.

Draco was silent for a few moments, thrown completely off guard by Harry's revelation that he'd lived in a cupboard.

"I thought those were just rumors," he finally said lamely.

"If only they were," Harry replied, his voice much less harsh.

Draco went silent again, unsure of what to say. Here he was, trapped in what must be the tiniest closet in all of Hogwarts with his arch-nemesis, and he somehow found himself feeling sorry for the boy. While Draco had multiple rooms in a beautiful mansion all to himself, Harry had been left to his own devices in a cupboard. He tried to make the hateful feelings surface again, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Damn Potter.

"Why the bloody hell are you hiding?" Harry asked, bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Why the hell are you hiding? Wouldn't the teachers expect you to be out, since you were on patrol?"

Holy shit, the man had a point.

"I...I just...fucking hell, I haven't a clue. I just felt like I should be hiding, for some reason, and now I'm stuck in a fucking closet with Harry Potter of all people."

"Well I'm fairly certain we should be able to leave by now!" Harry said, his tone making it obvious that he was quickly growing weary of the dark, cramped space.

"Right," Draco replied, blindly reaching for the door handle, but finding nothing. "Oh, fuck."

"What? Fuck what?" Harry asked nervously.

"The door handle disappeared! We're fucking locked in here!"

"What? No! This can't be happening...oh my God, it's the cupboard all over again!" Harry was clearly starting to panic, Draco could tell. His voice had clearly gotten higher and he was moving around quite a lot, shifting nervously against the wall. "Oh, Merlin, please tell me we're not stuck in here!"

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed, abandoning his search of the door to grab what he hoped were Harry's shoulders and shake them. "Calm the fuck down! It's just a closet. We're still in Hogwarts and nothing bad is going to happen to us, all right?"

"Y...yeah...okay," came Harry's shaky reply through the darkness. Draco snatched his hands away from Harry, suddenly realizing what he'd been doing. What had possessed him to try and reassure Potter instead of antagonize him, he had no idea, but now he definitely needed to pretend it hadn't happened. Like a cat who falls off of something. Lick your paws and act natural, maybe no one noticed. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back against the wall, neglecting to notice that his leg had settled itself between Harry's legs.

"I fucking hate this," he groaned, bouncing his leg in frustration. "Why does shit like this always happen to me? I get confused and suddenly think I'm supposed to hide from someone I didn't need to hide from, now I'm stuck in a much-too-small broomcloset with The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die, and there's no fucking door handle!"

"Er...Malfoy?" Harry asked tentatively, pressing himself still farther against the wall, and biting down on his lip as Draco's bouncing leg rubbed against a certain part of his anatomy that he really didn't want to have to deal with right now.

"I fucking always end up in shit like this!"

"Malfoy?"

"Why is it that I always get fucked up the ass?"

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, deciding that first name usage might be his best option for getting the boy's attention. If he didn't stop rubbing his leg against Harry's no longer very limp cock right now, things were going to get even more awkward for the unlikely pair. His excessive use of the word 'fuck', plus the phrase 'fucked up the ass' wasn't helping either. Harry had a terrible kink when it came to talking dirty, and just a few phrases like that could have him hard as a rock...he needed to stop Draco now.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, startled by Harry's use of his first name.

"Stop moving your damn leg!" Harry said, a desperate tone to his voice. While he and Draco were both openly gay, they truly hated each other, and Draco was the last person on the face of the planet Harry wanted to make him hard.

"What the hell are you talking...ohh," Draco's leg immediately stilled as he realized what was happening. "Oh, fucking hell."

He suddenly felt like he should apologize, but of course his bloody pride wouldn't let him. His head dropped back against the wall as he let out another sigh of frustration.

"Once again, always fucked up the ass!"

"Please don't say that," Harry said, the desperate tone never leaving his voice.

"What, fucked up the ass?"

"Y...yes."

"C'mon Potter, take the language like a man, I know you can cuss with the best of them," Draco said, even more cross with Harry for suddenly becoming so like his mother.

"That's...that's not exactly it," Harry replied nervously, trying to will his cock down as it fought to rise. Every time Draco swore it was like shock waves were being sent through Harry's body, and he was powerless to stop it.

"Then what's it? You don't like the phrase 'fucked up the ass'?"

"No...I don't care...it's just that..."

"I mean, aren't you gay? Fucked up the ass shouldn't be that big of a deal, or are you some kind of weird gay prude?"

"P...please stop saying that," Harry groaned through gritted teeth, too many erotic images now swimming in his head as his cock continued hardening.

"But that's what we are! We are so fucked up the ass right now that we...oh. Ohhh," Draco stopped suddenly for the second time as his leg accidentally brushed against Harry's rapidly hardening manhood. "Oh my fucking God."

"I...I'm sorry..." Harry stammered in obvious embarrassment, trying to squirm farther away from the blonde, but only succeeding in grinding his member into Draco's leg.

"That turns you on, doesn't it?" Draco asked, now grinning wickedly into the thick blackness.

"I...yes," Harry mumbled reluctantly, thankful for the darkness that kept Draco from seeing his blazingly red face.

"Oh my God, that turns you on!" Draco exclaimed again, now almost gleeful with childish delight. "The Savior of the Wizarding World has a kink for talking dirty...who would have thought it?"

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy," Harry growled, his stubborn cock still growing.

"That's what your problem is, you're fucking hard, aren't you?" Draco asked, still grinning.

"Fine! Yes! Yes, I am fucking hard, now would you leave me the fuck alone?" Harry spouted angrily, trying desperately to get away from the blonde.

"Oh my God," Draco said again as another thing dawned on him. "You're hard because of what I said. Oh, shit. I did this."

There was an awkward pause as Draco tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. Unfortunately, the only thing that seemed to be understanding anything was his dick, which was also starting to awaken.

"I did this," he repeated, his voice suddenly changing as he realized what he could do to Harry just by talking to him. Harry Potter, the hottest guy in all of Hogwarts, the guy Draco had been secretly lusting after for years, was hard because of what Draco had said. "You're hard for me, aren't you?" He asked, his voice suddenly deeper and smooth as butter. Now that he knew the kind of power he had over the raven-haired boy, he was going to drive him mad.

Harry said nothing, just shifted around uncomfortably as his body reacted to the change in Draco's voice.

"You're hard for me, aren't you Potter? I said 'fucked up the ass' and you thought of me fucking you, didn't you? You have a kink for talking dirty and I made you hard, didn't I?"

Harry bit down hard on his lip, trying not to make a sound as Draco's sultry voice filled his head. Everything he'd said was true, Harry was rock hard, just from a few words from his arch enemy.

"You're rock hard, aren't you, Harry?" Draco prodded, sliding his leg back between Harry's.

Harry nodded sheepishly, forgetting that Draco couldn't see him.

"I can't hear you," Draco hissed, moving his knee ever so slightly against Harry's member.

"Y...yes," he gasped at the contact.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes...you made me hard. Really, really hard," Harry said shakily, silently praying that Draco would move his knee again.

"You want to know something, you dirty, naughty slut?" Draco growled, his own cock now throbbing at the strained sound of Harry's voice and the hardness of the boy's prick against his knee.

"Yes," Harry said breathlessly.

"Yes, what?" Draco asked teasingly, moving closer to Harry than he'd ever thought possible, his lips now just brushing his earlobe.

"Yes, please," Harry said, trying to move his hips against Draco's knee, but failing.

"You made me hard too," Draco growled into Harry's ear, pressing his erection against the brunette's hip.

"Oh, Gods," Harry moaned, a dull thud indicating that his head had hit the wall behind them.

"Yesss," Draco hissed, again starting to move his knee against Harry's cock, painfully slowly. "You made me hard, just like I made you hard. You want me, don't you, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, his blazingly red face hidden by the darkness of the closet.

"And I want you, dirty slut," Draco spat, continuing his leg's movements as he pulled off his robes and let them fall to the floor. "Do you know all the things I want to do to you?"

Harry shuddered as images flooded his mind.

"No," he said quietly, a bead of sweat running down his face.

"Should I tell you all the things I want to do to you?" Draco asked, groping around in the dark until he found the hem of Harry's t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

"Yes...please," Harry gasped as a rough hand was dragged across his muscular chest.

"Mmm, you even remembered your manners this time," Draco teased, moving his leg a little faster as he traced the hardened planes of the dark-haired boy's sexy body.

Harry didn't reply, choosing instead to fumble with the buttons on Draco's school shirt.

"Trying to take my shirt off already, are we? You want me naked against you, don't you, Harry?" Draco purred into his neck, nipping at some sensitive skin.

Harry gasped as he pushed Draco's shirt down his arms.

"I'll bet you do, because I want you naked against me. I want you naked underneath me, writhing in pleasure as I fuck you relentlessly, screaming my name as you cum all over our chests," the blonde said silkily, slowly, and deliberately, allowing his shirt to fall from his body and quickly reattaching his hands to Harry's torso.

"Gods," Harry breathed softly as he began running his fingertips along Draco's toned chest and abdomen, circling his thumb around a pebbled nipple.

"You know what else I want to do? I want to turn you over a table, make you spread yourself for me, and fuck you through that damned table," Draco said through gritted teeth as Harry rolled one of his nipples between his fingers. He'd never been so hard in his life, he needed friction against his cock like never before, but he was so enjoying his power over Harry.

"Yess," Harry hissed, rolling his hips against Draco's knee.

"You know what else, slut?" Draco asked, trying to undo his own belt with one hand and listening to the labored breathing of the other boy. "I want to push you to your knees and make you suck me, right here, right now. Because I'm harder than I've ever been in my life, and it's all your fault. I want to feel your hot mouth around my shaft, your wet little tongue licking me and sucking me until I cum hard down your throat."

"Oh, fuck," Harry moaned, bucking his hips against Draco's knee. The blonde would have grinned, but he was too fucking horny to be very triumphant, at this point. Quickly, he kicked off his shoes, socks, and trousers, then removed Harry's pajama bottoms as well.

"I want to take you back to my room and have my way with you...maybe I'll bind you to a chair and suck you until you almost cum, then stop, just to start the whole thing over again until finally you cum so hard I think the chair will break."

Harry moaned again as he felt a pair of hands on his boxer-clad hips. He'd never felt so turned on in his life, he was tenting the front of his boxers like never before and he could feel the pre-cum leaking from the slit. He could feel a burning in his lower abdomen, and he knew that he could only take so much more of Draco's verbal torture before he exploded, whether Draco actually touched him or not.

"I want to touch you everywhere, I want to taste you everywhere. I want to fuck you against this wall, and in a shower, and on a desk, and every single fucking place in this castle I can possibly take you, until we're both too tired to even stand," Draco told the brunette, ignoring his whimper of protest when he removed his knee. He knew what he was about to do was a bad idea, but the aching in his belly and the throbbing of his cock had gone on long enough. He gripped Harry's hips tightly and rolled their hips together, grinding their dicks against each other and drawing a strangled cry from Harry's lips. "Yessss..." he hissed, his eyes dropping closed. "Oh, fuck yes. I'm going to grind my cock against yours, Harry. And I'm going to do it hard, because I've never needed to cum so badly in my life."

"Oh fuck, yes!" Harry exclaimed in response. "Yes, Draco, please!"

Spurred on by the fact that Harry had just called him by his first name again, Draco began thrusting their hips together roughly, growling filthy things into Harry's ear the entire time.

"I'm going to...shit...lick your cock while I...oh, fuck...finger your ass. I'm going to shove my...gods, yes...prick down your throat until you can't breathe, make you suck me dry."

"Oh...ohh, yes. Oh, Draco," Harry moaned, unable to do anything but moan and grip Draco's upper arms as tightly as possible as he roared toward a searing climax.

"I. Will. Fuck. You. Up. The. Ass."

"Oh, gods."

"I'm going to fuck you...so hard...that you won't…fuck…be able...to walk for a week...you dirty boy. I want...shit…my hard cock...inside your sweet...tight ass...pounding into you…mmm...until you're screaming my name."

"Ahh...oh shit, Draco!"

"Do you feel…what you're doing to me, Harry? Fucking hell, I'm so close...are you as close as I am?"

"I...I...'m so fucking close, Draco...so...fucking...close."

"You're going to...cum in your boxers...you naughty, naughty boy," Draco panted, trying to keep control of his body. He was fighting a losing battle, however, as he could no longer control his wild thrusts. He could feel his balls tightening with his impending climax, and he fought desperately to keep it at bay.

"Oh, fuck, Dra...Draco...oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harry arched off the wall and into him, his fingers bruising Draco's arms as he teetered on the edge of oblivion.

"Harry! Oh, fuck...Harry, I'm going to cum...in my boxers...and it's all...your fault...you slut! I am...going to...fuck you through...the mattress...for this!"

"I...you...gonna...can't...fuck, Draco!" Harry screamed, arching back and tensing up as he came.

"Harry...I...I...fuck!" Draco cried, suddenly crashing his lips down on the brunette's as he came harder than he'd ever come before in his life. Their cocks continued to grind together as they rode out their orgasms, hot, sticky, wet patches growing on the fronts of their boxers but never slowing them down. After what seemed like years of blinding pleasure, Draco finally pulled away from Harry's now-bruised lips and gasped for breath like a dying man.

"Bloody fucking hell, Draco," Harry gasped as he collapsed against the wall, shaking uncontrollably.

"I would have to agree, babe."

"Gods, I love you. I have the best boyfriend ever," Harry said, smiling affectionately up the blonde.

"I love you too, and I have to say that fantasy was just as fun for me as it was for you...I love your little kinks," Draco replied, returning his boyfriend's smile and gathering the trembling boy into his arms before kissing him gently.

"Mmm...take me to our bedroom, you have some promises to make good on," Harry demanded teasingly.

"Hey! This can't all be one-sided!" Draco exclaimed in mock horror, knowing full well that his lover wouldn't be able to keep his hands off him.

"Bedroom! Now!"

"Yes, sir," Draco said with mock seriousness before quickly gathering their things, grabbing Harry by the hand, and running out the door and down the corridor.

Draco really, really loved Harry's little kinks.


End file.
